Forever and always
by harra009
Summary: Forever and always is a Joe Jonas love story about Amy Paker who has know the Jonas family her whole life and then moves away because her dad got a job promotion. After she leaves she notices that her friendship with Joe was more than best friends.
1. Character Info

**Forever and always (A Joe Jonas love story)**

**Characters **

Name: Amy Parker  
Age: 17  
Hair: Short blonde hair (Alice Cullen style)  
Eyes: Blue eyes

Friend(s): Joe,Nick,Kevin, Frankie (Childhood friends)  
Family: Ashley and Jackson  
Info: When Amy was was 12 she use to live in Wyckoff, New Jersey. And she use to live next to the Jonas family, both families where really good friends. At the time Joe was 15, Kevin was 17 and Nick was 11. Amy was really good friends with the boys and they all became best friends. Joe gave me his mobile number so I could text him. Two years later Amy was 14 and she found out that her dad had got a job promotion and they had to move to England. Four years later Amy has set foot into Wyckoff since she left four years ago and her family decied to all move back home where they belong.

Name: Joe Jonas

Age: 19  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Brown

Friend(s): Frankie,Nick,Kevin and Amy (Childhood friend)  
Family: Frankie, Nick ,Kevin (brothers), Denise and Paul (parents)

Name: Nick Jonas

Age: 16  
Hair: Dark brown curly  
Eyes: Brown

Friend(s): Joe,Kevin,Frankie and Amy (Childhood friend)  
Family: Frankie, Joe ,Kevin (brothers), Denise and Paul (parents)

Name: Kevin Jonas

Age: 21  
Hair: Dark brown curly  
Eyes: Brown

Friend(s): Joe,Nick,Frankie and Amy (Childhood friend)  
Family: Frankie, Nick ,Joe (brothers), Denise and Paul (parents)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I allways wanted to move back to New Jersey, I really never wanted to leave. I was leaving my best friends and since that day I never kept in contact with them. But now I was older and so were they. Since leaving I always knew I had a crush on Joe, I always wondered if he had a girlfriend. And if I would ever see all of them again.

Well there was four years later and we are all ready to come back home. Its so strange coming back to the place you spent most of your whole childhood. I packed all my stuff and I grabbed the last bag. Then sat in the back of the car and we drove off. In the bottom of my bag I found a small tin full of old pictures of me and the boys. And there was me with so happy then, they where good times. Since moving I didn't change much.

Two hours later we where there my parents where able to buy our old house , right next to the Jonas families home.

Here's the house

**We pulled into the driveway everything looked the same as it use to be. We all got out the car and my dad opened up the back of the moving truck and we started to bring boxes into the house. I walked into my room and my mouth dropped open. It was just like a dream everything single thing it was like I never moved. I walked out to my balcony and looked next door. **

**I never thought my room was that big considering the size of the house but it was way bigger than my old room. You already had new furniture all in there. There was a queen sized bed and a few dressers. A plasma tv on the wall. There was a balcony that you loved. You had a big walk-in closet and your own bathroom. You ran over and jumped on your bed and closed your eyes. I decied to text Joe beacause I still had his number on my phone.**

**'_Hi Joe its Amy come out on your balcony luv Amy' _****I quicking text him. I plugged my ipod docking station and blasted out 'Burnin up'. And finally I got a replie '****_Ok I just noticed that someone new has moved next door luv Joe'_****. This is going to fun '****_Tell Nick and Kevin to come outside aswell'_**** I text him back. The balcony door suddenly opened and they apeared. I was dancing around on my balcony and someone shouted my name "Amy" I turned around to see Joe, nick and Kevin there. The funny thing was they where shocked and they thought I moved to england. I turned around and they where there "Hey guys I'll be in one sec" I said climbing down the ladder I kept so I could get next door. I jumped down and ran to there gate. Than someone jumped at me. **

**"Hey Joe I missed you" I said. "I missed you too" Joe said. I hugged him tight and you looked at Joe I just wanted to kiss him. "Joe I just want to do one thing" I said. **I tilted my head and half-closed my eyes and he did the same. A few moments later, our lips were together in a soft, sweet, perfect kiss. We parted slightly after a moment and just gazed deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you, Amy," he whispered softly. My lips were parted slightly, and I could feel his soft breath warming my cheek. "I love you, too, Joe," I whispered in response.

"Ewww" I heard a voice say from behind. But we continued. My heart leapt with joy_. He loves me_! my mind screamed_. _We kissed again, longer and more deeply this time. He held the side of my face, and I ran my fingers through his chocolate curls. We hugged eachother again. We turned around and there was the others. "Finally" Kevin said. "What" Joe said. "You two getting together I always knew Joe had a crush on you Amy" Nick said. We gave eachother hugs "So you really had a crush on me then?" I asked Joe. "Yes but after you left I never thought I would see you again" he said.

Hours later and we finished un-packing all the stuff and we all went back to the Jonas family house. My parents and Denise and Paul where sat on the porch. While we went to get change and went swimming in the pool.

I wore this binki:

We all walked out with towels around us and even Frankie got change to. Nick, Frankie and Kevin all jumped in but me and Joe said on a pool lounger together. Joe sat down first and I took my towel off. "Wow" Joe said. I sat down on his lap and I kissed him passionately. "Are you two coming in" Nick said. "We will" I said. "So Joe I thought about you that whole time I left" I said. "Same I didn't do much because I thought one day you might come back and now you have" Joe said. We both looked over to our parents and we both knew that they had known about us. "I love you Joe" I said kissing him. "I love you too Amy, come on lets in the hot tub" Joe said. Nick and Kevin both came in aswell.

"So what have I missed then??" I said. "Well we got a music deal and our first Cd comes out on Friday" Nick said. "Wow that's great I'm so happy for you" I said kissing Joe on the cheek. "Hey what about me" Nick said. So I moved to the other side of the hot tube and kissed Nick and Kevin on the cheek. Nick blushed. "Hey what about me" Frankie wined. "Come here then" I said and Frankie came running up to us. And jumped into the hot tub. "I love you too Frankie" I said kissing his cheek.

I turned around and looked at Joe. I sat on his lap and he picked me up. I got chucked into the pool. So when they pushed me in I grabbed Joe arms and dragged him in aswell. So we played around in the pool for hours and then went in and got changed. I got changed in the boys bath room. There was a knocked at the door and the door opened. I just had to put my top. "Come in" I said. "Hey so where going out to a launch party for one of our friends movies I want you to come with me" Joe said. "Yea it sounds fun" I said.

I changed into -

I came out of the boy's bath room and I saw Joe shirtless. "Hey beautiful" Joe said turning around and putting him t-shirt on. "Hey" I said. Then Kevin and Nick came in "You ready" he said. "Yea" Joe said grabbing my hand. We said goodbye to our parents and Frankie and walked outside. We all got into the limo. "Wow this is so cool" I said. I heard Nick laugh. "What it's my first time in a limo so there" I said to pushing Nick. I sat next to Joe. "So how are we doing this I am going to be your best friend or girlfriend?" I said. "Girlfriend the press will find out some way so there's no way of hiding our relationship" Joe said. I kissed him lightly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So there we where at the party and the limo stopped. The door opened and Nick got out first , then Kevin. Then me and Joe walking hand in hand together. There was loads of paps there so it would be sure that me and Joe would be in all the magazine tomorrow. So we got onto the carpet where all the paps where. So we stopped and the boys talked for sometime. "So guys who's this with you tonight?" a pap said. "She's my girlfriend" Joe said. "So what's your name?" a pap said. "It's Amy Parker" I said. Every time it was the same questions over and over again. Then it was time for photographs. First they did just the boys, then one with me with them. Then they wanted loads of pictures of me and Amy together we where now the 'new couple'.

Finally we got inside. "Woah that took ages" I said. I turned to Nick. "Yea it's always like that…..Come on lets introduce Amy to some of our friends" Nick said. So far the night was grate I met Demi and Selena. And some other people but I was to busy staring into Joe eyes. In the middle of the room there was dance floor. "So do you want to dance?" Joe asked me. "Yea sure" I said. Joe grabbed my hand and we went to the dance floor. And 'I kissed a girl' club mix came. "I love this song" we both said. Joe's hands where around waist and my hands where around his neck. Everyone started to bop up and down it was so like club. Then Kevin, Nick, Demi and Selena appeared. Then we all started to all dance together. The annoying thing was that paps where allowed in the launch party so there would be flashes every where.

So after the song finished then they played 'Let's Dance- by David Bowie'. "I love this song" I said. I turned around to Joe and we got a little bit crazy. Every time I dance to this I go a bit crazy. Then we started to dance really close to eachother and it properly looked a little like dirty dancing moves. But who cares it was all fun. "This is fun!!!" I said to Joe. Joe turned a looked at me "More fun you here" he said. We both leaned into eachother and our lips met.

Hours later we where leaving the party (I had 'Believe' by the bravery in my head). And yes there was still paps outside. "Woah that was fun" I said getting into the limo. Then Joe got in and sat next to me. Afterwards Nick and Kevin got in. "Hello beautiful" Joe said to me and kissing me on the cheek. I lied down on the seat and leaned my head on Joe's lap and he stroked my hair. "I am so tried" Nick said. "Yea that was a long launch party" Joe said. "It was so fun having you there Amy it meant a lot to us" Kevin said. I moved from Joe's lap and moved up to hug Kevin. "Aww thanks Kev" I said.

It was half and hour left and I fell asleep back on Joe's lap. I felt someone move me from the limo. "Ummm" I murmured. "Shhhh go back to sleep Amy" Joe said stroking my hair. I think he was carrying me. After a while I felt someone put my down on what felt like a bed.

Hours later it was morning and I opened my eyes. "Ahhhhhh….where am I????" I shouted. I looked up and there was Nick, Joe and Kevin. "Your at our house we told your mum and dad so it's all ok" Joe said. "Thanks" I said lightly kissing Joe's cheek. "Nick what's the time" I asked. Nick looked at his watch "Its 11'o clock". "Wow I was asleep for ages….who picked me up from the limo???" I said. "That was me" Joe said. I sat up on the bed and noticed I was still my dress from last night. We heard a knock at the door it was Denise. "Morning Amy, your mum brought some clothes over so you can change" she said. "Thanks" I said. The Jonas family home was like my second home I stayed over every other night then the boys came over my house and stayed over.

So I got up and changed into :

While I changed the boys went out the room. It took me a couple of minutes to change. I walked out of the door. "Morning" I said looking at Joe. "You look gorgeous today" Joe said. "Why thank you" I said putting my hands around his neck. "Come on guys breakfast" Nick said. So we all went downstairs and had breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Three years later **

I was 20 years old, Joe was 22, Nick was 20 and Kevin was 24. Everything was perfect last summer me and Joe got engaged. And then in February this year we got married. This wedding was beautiful everything was amazing. Finally me and Joe found got I was pregnant today we where telling everyone. So there we where all sat in the living mine and Joe's family. "Amy, Joe what did you have to tell us?" That's my queue. I sighed and stood up awkwardly and glanced around me. I looked up at the others scattered throughout the room. I cleared my throat quietly and felt my heart stutter. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was happy and months later we had twin boy and girl, there names where Isabella and Joe.


End file.
